Ever since a wireless local area network standard Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 was released in 1997, greatly driven by the WI-FI ALLIANCE (WFA) that is formed by many industry-leading companies, WI-FI develops rapidly for its advantages such as fast deployment, easy to use, and a high transmission rate. Because current notebook computers, tablet computers, mobile phones, numerous electronic terminal devices, and the like all support the WI-FI technology, the WI-FI technology is widely applied to various industries.
In a network structure of WI-FI, a radio access device is included, and other devices may communicate with each other using the radio access device. The radio access device may be referred to as infrastructure, and the network may be referred to as an infrastructure network. The device may be a terminal device, such as a mobile phone or a television. The infrastructure may be a home gateway or the like.
In another network structure of WI-FI, devices communicate with each other directly. This network structure is referred to as an end-to-end network, that is, a peer-to-peer (P2P) network. The device may be a terminal device, such as a mobile phone or a television.
In conclusion, for a network connection, due to differences between networks in use, networks of the following different network structures exist. One is a network structure based on infrastructure of a basic 802.11 protocol, and the other is a P2P network structure based on a P2P protocol. The P2P protocol may be the WFA's WI-FI Direct protocol, Neighbor Awareness Networking (NAN) protocol, or the like.
In some approaches, these two types of network structures are mutually independent. A device may use either of the network structures according to a specific situation when performing a service. However, because a change of a device position causes a change in a network signal, in this case, if a service is performed regularly in one network structure, network quality fluctuates, and user experience is poor.